marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Scott Lang
Scott Lang is a former criminal and ex-con man who becomes the new Ant-Man. Biography ''Ant-Man - Scott Lang: Small Time Scott Lang was an electrical engineer who worked for VistaCorp. When he found out that the company was deceiving customers, he got into the system and after being caught he was fired. Despite the misgivings of his wife Maggie, Scott planned to seek justice by stealing the company's money and returning their funds to the people. However, while he was enacting "Justice" he got distracted, started eating, crashed the car into the pool and got caught by the police. He was taken to San Quentin State Prison where he got into a jail yard fight. WHIH Newsfront Christine Everhart revisited Scott Lang's story three years after he was sent to prison as Lang was being released from prison two years early. The day before Lang's release, Everhart interviewed him on live TV. Scott was outraged by what she said and argued his point forcing his guard to tase him. Ant-Man Scott Lang is seen fighting another inmate in a prison brawl as a leaving ceremony that every inmate of San Quentin State Prison is put through when they're about to leave. Lang was then released from prison where he was greeted by former cellmate Luis who had offered to let Lang stay with him. Luis introduces him to Dave, a getaway driver, and Kurt, a hacker. Luis has a tip about a robbery they could do together. Scott wants nothing to do with it. He borrows Luis' van and drops in on the birthday party of his daughter, Cassie. He runs into Cassie's soon-to-be stepfather, Officer Jim Paxton, who is not happy to see him. His ex-wife Maggie Lang tells him that he has to find a legitimate job and pay off his delinquent child support before she'll allow visitation with Cassie. Jim insist that Scott leave the party after saying goodbye to Cassie. On the next day, Scott is fired from his job at Baskin-Robbins. Scott realizes without a job he can not see Cassie again, so he takes up Luis on his offer. Luis explains in a complicated manner that he was informed through colleagues that there is a house with a giant safe that must hold something of high value. Scott agrees to help them with the robbery. Luis picks up supplies for the break-in, and Kurt steals a communication technician's uniform. That night, Kurt climbs up a pole outside Hank Pym's house and blocks the electrical circuit, cutting off all phone communication. Scott climbs the fence and takes out the window sensors, then pries open a window and heads to the basement. He unlocks the basement door only to find a second door that is fingerprint-coded. Using tape, he lifts Hank's print and opens that door. When he gets to the safe, he realizes that he'll need some ingenuity to break the steel door. He drills small holes around the lock, then squirts in water and uses liquid nitrogen to freeze it. The frozen water warps the steel and causes the bolts to shoot out. When he opens the safe, the only thing inside is a suit and helmet. He grabs that and heads out. Unbeknownst to Scott, Hank Pym has been watching the whole time. Dejected at not having gotten anything valuable, the group heads back to Luis' apartment. Scott goes into the bathroom and examines the suit he stole, wondering why it was so heavily guarded. He notices tubes full of red liquid. Out of curiosity, Scott puts it on and steps into the bathtub to get a better look at himself in the mirror. Noticing a red button on the glove, he pushes it and instantly shrinks to the size of an ant. Luis comes into the bathroom and he turns on the water in the tub, which is like a tidal wave for tiny Scott. He hears a voice coming from an earpiece in the helmet. He attempts to run away from the incoming wave and he is thrown across the room. He lands in a crack and falls through to the apartment below. In that room, there's a party going on, and Scott realizes he's on a record player, with the needle moving toward him. He jumps free and lands on the floor where people are dancing. Avoiding the giant footsteps, he gets under the door and into the hallway, where he is promptly sucked up into a vacuum cleaner. When the dust bag gets emptied, he jumps again, this time landing on a rat. He runs away, but lands on a mouse trap. When it's triggered, it sends him flying out through a window. He land on a car. Scott push the button again, he return to his normal size. After, Scott races home and takes off the suit and return the suit to Hank's safe. He easily breaks into the house again and puts the suit back. But when he gets out, he's surrounded by cops. He is arrested and brought to prison, where Paxton is waiting for him. Gale tells Paxton that Scott's lawyer is there. Confused, Scott goes to see the lawyer that he hadn't asked for and doesn't know. The "lawyer" waiting for him is Hank. He offers Scott two choices, life in prison or follow his instructions. Scott is thoroughly bewildered, so Hank tells him that he allowed him to steal the suit. Scott is taken back to his cell, and an army of ants brings him back the suit. He puts it on and shrinks, and then quickly escapes from the prison. One of Hank's ants spreads its wings, and Scott climbs on and flies over the city. The next morning, Hank tells Scott that he invented the suit, but was afraid it would be misused, and so he had locked it away. Darren Cross had found out about the shrinking technology, but when Hank wouldn't give it to him, Darren forced Hank out of Pym Technologies. When his daughter Hope van Dyne realized how dangerous Darren was, she teamed up with Hank to stop him. Hank tells Scott that he needs him to become "Ant-Man" to stop Darren. Scott realizes he has a chance to become a hero, the kind of father his daughter deserves. Hope trained Scott in martial arts and how to control ants. During training, Scott were trying to improved the suit, but Hank warns him that if he overrides his suit's safeguards he will go "Subatomic" and disappeared into the Quantum Realm. He practices his timing with shrinking and growing back. Hank tells him that one piece of technology he'll need to steal The Yellowjacket suit from Darren is in an abandoned building of Howard Stark. When Scott flies to the building, he sees that it's the New Avengers Facility. Pressing forward, Scott lands on the roof, triggering a sensor. Falcon arrives to investigate, and he can see Scott even at small size. A battle ensues, with Scott went inside Falcon's jetpack and causing it to short out. Scott than escapes with the equipment he needed. When Scott returns, Hank explains the truth about how Hope's mother, Janet van Dyne was lost. Saying Janet went subatomic to disable a Russian ICBM. At Pym Technologies, Darren perfects the Yellowjacket suit and has security upgrade. Scott realize that the job will be harder than they thought, and they'll need more people. He brought Luis, Kurt and Dave in on the job. Luis poses as a security guard and lowers the water pressure so Scott can get in through the pipes. Scott plants explosives throughout the building, but when he tries to steal the suit, he gets caught in a glass cage by Darren, who had anticipated the burglary. Darren plans to sell the technology to HYDRA. Scott breaks free and takes out the HYDRA agents and Darren's guards. Darren gets into a chopper on the roof and escapes just before the building blows up. Hank and Hope break out by turning a tiny tank to full-size, and ride it out the side of the building. Darren puts on the Yellow Jacket suit, and he and Scott fight inside the helicopter. After they both fall out, Scott is able to trap Darren inside a bug zapper, but Paxton shows up to arrest him before he can destroy the suit. Darren goes to Jim and Cassie's house and holds me Cassie, hoping to draw Scott in. Scott arrives and they fight. The only way Scott can get inside Darren's suit is to shrink to subatomic size, and he causes Darren to shrink into nothing. Scott is trapped in the quantum realm, but hearing Cassie's voice, he manages to rewire the suit, reversing the process and returning him to normal size. Later, Luis tells Scott that there is an avenger looking for him. Captain America: Civil War ''To be added Character traits To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Size Alteration:' Scott is able to shrink in size with the help of the Pym Particles. **'Superhuman Strength:' Scott is able to maintain his human-sized strength when shrunken down in the Ant-Man suit. Equipment *'Ant-Man helmet:' Has the ability to enable Scott to communicate and control Ants. *'Ant-Man suit:' Allows Scott to shrink in size. *'Pym Discs:' Relationships *Henry Pym - Predecessor and mentor. *Hope van Dyne - Ally and trainer and love interest. *Cassie Lang - Daughter. *Darren Cross/Yellowjacket - Enemy. *Sam Wilson/Falcon- Enemy turned ally. *Maggie Lang - Ex-Wife. *Luis - Cellmate, roomate, and friend. *Dave - Roomate and friend. *Kurt - Roomate and friend. *Antony - Steed. *Geoff Zorick - Ex-Boss. *Dale - Former manager. Apperances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 films) **''Ant-Man'' - Paul Rudd **''Captain America: Civil War'' - Paul Rudd *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 comics) **''Ant-Man - Scott Lang: Small Time'' (First appearance) Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *In the comics, Scott stole the Ant-Man suit to save his daughter. Gallery ''Ant Man'' PaulRuddScottLangOfficial.jpg Ant-Man Suit Trailer 05.png Ant-Man Suit Trailer 04.png Ant-Man Suit Trailer 03.png Ant-Man Suit Trailer 02.png Isittoolatetochangethename.png Ant-Man-4.png HwBiVHx.png T6P7XEt.png Ant-Man (film) 35.png Ant-Man (film) 34.png Ant-Man (film) 32.png Ant-Man (film) 31.png Ant-Man (film) 30.png Ant-Man (film) 29.png Ant-Man (film) 28.png Ant-Man (film) 23.png Ant-Man (film) 22.png Ant-Man (film) 21.png Ant-Man (film) 16.png Ant-Man (film) 15.png Ant-Man (film) 13.png Ant-Man (film) 12.png Promotion, Filming and Concept Art OvbZCrH.png Ant-Man Teaser Poster.jpg Ant-Man Animated Teaser Poster.gif Ant-Man full-length poster.jpg Ant-Man Textless Poster.jpg Antman_poster2.jpg|Promotional Poster. Ant-Man Shower Render.png Scott_Lang.jpg|Unmasked. OIW7DwX.png Ant-Manpromoart.png Ant-Man concept art.jpg|Concept Art poster. Rs_600x600-140821150149-600-2evangeline-lily-instagram_copy.jpg|Paul Rudd in set with Evangeline Lilly Ant-man-movie-set.jpg|Set photo. Scott and Hank Ant-Man Set.jpg Scott Lang and Ant-Man Suit.jpg Ant-Man Film Promo Art.jpg IgKUVPZ.jpg 54b43c361b9c4.jpg Ant-Man EW.jpg Ant-Man Empire Cover 02.jpg Ant-Man Empire Cover 01.jpg Ant-Man Suit Front.png Ant-Man Suit Back.png Ant-Man Textless Poster Variant.jpg Ant-mans ensemble cast.jpg Scott_Lang_Ant-Man_mugshot.jpg Scott_Lang_-_Ant_Man-protrait.png Antman Shrinking-hero.png Test Footage Mcucao20010layer3.png 1365583406_antman.gif Mcucao20012layer1.png Ant-Man_Small.jpg Ant-ManBeatdownScene.jpg (Earth-616)| }} Category:Ant-Man characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters with Size Reduction Category:Criminals Category:Fathers Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Captain America characters Category:Geniuses